bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 31''Bleach'' Bootleg, page 93''Bleach'' manga, volume 9 - character profile | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11")Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 76 | weight = 64 kg (141.1 lbs) | eyes = Gray | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Family | occupation = Captain of the 6th Division 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family | team = 6th Division | partner = Renji Abarai | previous partner = Ginjirō Shirogane | base of operations = 6th Division HQ & Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather) Sōjun Kuchiki (Father, deceased) Hisana Kuchiki (Wife, deceased) Rukia Kuchiki (Sister-in-law/Adoptive Sister) Kōga Kuchiki (uncle, deceased) Anime only Unnamed Kuchiki (aunt) Anime only | shikai = Senbonzakura | bankai = Senbonzakura Kageyoshi | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 | anime debut = Episode 15 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Ryōtarō Okiayu | english voice = Dan Woren Yuri Lowenthal (Teenager) | spanish voice = Jordi Ribes (Spain) Christian Strempler (Latin America) }} "Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society, and the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Appearance Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each head of the Kuchiki family. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 188 He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands. A year and a half after the defeat of Aizen, Byakuya wears hairpieces at the back of his head, but it was noted that those hairpieces were not kenseikan.Bleach chapter 464, page 16. He now wears a variation of the captain haori with a high collar which has light gold on its edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. The white scarf is also no longer a part of his attire.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Personality As the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views Ichigo Kurosaki in disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name. Byakuya is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 14 Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a Gotei 13 captain, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. Byakuya feels that "part of a captain's responsibilities are to make sure the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of".Shinigami's Illustrated Picture Book, end of anime Episode 118 In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the Aizen incident, he admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient towards his adoptive sister, Rukia. Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but he does not like sweets. Byakuya excels in calligraphy. History Byakuya was born into the Kuchiki family and grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Kuchiki family.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 8-10 Yoruichi Shihōin would often visit the Kuchiki manor to play tag with Byakuya. On one such occasion, approximately 110 years ago, she is presented to a training Byakuya by his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki. Upon seeing the arrival of Yoruichi, he attacked and insulted her. Yoruichi playfully began to tease him, complaining about his greeting after she came all the way there to see him. Byakuya expressed his displeasure at seeing her and stated that he would be the head of the Kuchiki clan soon enough, so he has no time to waste on her. After Yoruichi stole his hair tie, she exclaimed that if the head of Kuchiki clan could get his hair tie stolen by a girl at play, then she would worry about its future. She then used Shunpo to escape from him, leaving an angry Byakuya to claim his superiority and promise to make her see the error of her ways.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 11-14 into the Kuchiki clan.]] Fifty-five years ago, Byakuya married Hisana Kuchiki, who was a commoner from Rukongai, thus breaking the rules by accepting her into the noble Kuchiki family. Five years later, she became sick and was near death. Shortly before her passing, Hisana asked Byakuya to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby. She also made him promise that he would not tell Rukia about her real family.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 9-13 One year later, Byakuya found Rukia at the Shinō Academy and immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki clan. By adopting her, Byakuya respected his late wife's final wish, but had broken the rules of his clan again. He later swore upon his parents' graves that he would never break the rules again, no matter what.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14-15 Less than 49 years ago and not long before Rukia joined the Gotei 13, Byakuya became the captain of the 6th Division. Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division at the same time, and Gin would commonly start conversations with Byakuya during times they crossed paths.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 5 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc thumb|left|190px|Byakuya Kuchiki appears before Rukia. Byakuya first appears on a mission with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to capture Rukia Kuchiki and return her to Soul Society and kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He stands and watches as his lieutenant Renji Abarai attacks Rukia. Bleach manga; Chapter 52, page 14 He stands by as Uryū Ishida enters into the conflict between Renji and Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 4 Shortly after Renji defeats Ishida, Byakuya bears witness to the arrival of Ichigo and watches as Renji engages him. When Renji is almost hit by Ichigo, Byakuya tells his lieutenant that he is being too careless, but Renji simply states that Ichigo is nothing to worry about. Byakuya explains to him that he knew Ichigo looked familiar, as 33 hours ago, Special Forces obtained his image after he fought a Menos Grande and gave it a scar.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 12-15 Eventually, Ichigo turns the tables on Renji. As he prepares for a finishing strike, Byakuya cuts Ichigo's sword in two and subsequently inflicts a grievous wound on his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 55 Byakuya then asks Renji if something is wrong. Renji tells him there was no need for him to directly attack Ichigo, as he could have finished him. Byakuya tells him not to be like that, for if he is always the spectator, his skills may degrade.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 7 When Rukia runs to Ichigo's body, Byakuya then asks her whether she would still go to Ichigo's side after all that has just happened. He then tells her that he understands as he does resemble "him". Ichigo comes to and grabs Byakuya's leg. Byakuya tells him to let go, but Ichigo defiantly tells him he can’t hear him and he should look at him when talking to him. Kicking his arm away, Rukia then scolds Ichigo and tells Byakuya that she is ready to leave. She then asks that Byakuya leave Ichigo be, to which he agrees. He states that Ichigo should die from his injuries in a half hour and that if he does survive, his Shinigami powers will be gone. He then has Renji open a Senkaimon back to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 8-17 Later, in Soul Society, Byakuya informs Rukia that she is to be executed for her crimes.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 1-3 Later, he comes across Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division and Gin Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd Division, with them both teasing him about Rukia being sentenced to death as a criminal. Byakuya says that he didn't think lower class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Byakuya and Kenpachi bicker and threaten each other, but Gin steps in and ends the dispute.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13 Soul Society arc Byakuya is present during the captain's emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, where he remains silent throughout the bickering between his fellow captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 82, page 4 Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo, Renji is brought to a secure location and watched over by lieutenants Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, who discuss calling for the 4th Division's medics. Byakuya tells them that there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo pleads with him, Byakuya plainly tells her that since Renji went alone to fight it is unacceptable that he lost. Momo asks him how can he say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 12-15 Byakuya later interrupts Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada's attempt to rescue Rukia from the Shishinrō.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 6 Byakuya tells Ganju that he could sense some faint spiritual pressure going toward Shishinrō, initially thinking that it was someone strong hiding their reiatsu, but it turned out to be a big fat bug.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 29 When Ganju goes to attack, Byakuya severely damages Ganju's arm and tells him to be gone. Ganju tells him that a coward that could be scared away by such an attack does not exist in the Shiba family.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 31-34 Upon hearing his family name, he apologizes for not hitting Ganju harder. Byakuya ignores Rukia's plea and releases his Shikai, severely injuring Ganju. As Byakuya prepares to finish off Ganju, he is stopped by Jūshirō Ukitake, who states that the release of a Zanpakutō in Konnatokoru is a first class offense. Byakuya informs him of the special war time orders that had been activated, lifting this ban. Byakuya and Ukitake then sense the arrival of a strong spiritual pressure at the level of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 35-42 Ichigo then shows up and goes to engage Byakuya in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 48-53 Ukitake asks Byakuya who Ichigo is, but Byakuya simply says that he is no one.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 6 After a brief exchange of words, Byakuya states that he doesn't know how he has reacquired Shinigami powers, but he should have resumed his normal Human life. After failing in an attempt to use Senka on Ichigo, Byakuya releases Senbonzakura's Shikai,Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 8-17 but is stopped by Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 18-19 Byakuya recognizes her and watches as she knocks Ichigo out. Byakuya comments that she will not be able to escape easily. Yoruichi asks him if he ever won even one time against her in a game of tag and Byakuya asks if they should try again. Then the two engage in a test of speed using Shunpo with Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo, while still staying a step ahead of Byakuya. She quickly moves to the top a nearby building and yells down to Byakuya that in three days she will make Ichigo stronger than him and their fight is on hold until then. She then flees with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 118 Byakuya then leaves the area, telling Ukitake that he has lost interest and that he can do whatever he wants to do with the Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 4 After the date of Rukia's execution is brought forward, Ukitake tries to convince Byakuya to try to stop it. Byakuya simply brushes him off, saying that he explains that he will honor Central 46's decision. When Ukitake's illness flairs up, Byakuya tells him not to become worked up over it, reminding him of the loss of his former lieutenant. Stating that Rukia is a member of his family and not Ukitake's, he insists that it does not concern Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 1-4 On the morning of Rukia's execution, Byakuya is in his quarters praying at the shrine to his wife when he is told that the execution is about to commence. He then says goodbye to Hisana's picture and departs for the execution grounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 2 Before reaching the Sōkyoku Hill, he encounters Renji, who has escaped from jail and fought his way through his fellow 6th Division members in a bid to save Rukia. Upon learning of Renji's intentions, Byakuya states that he will not allow him to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 1-13 Byakuya tries to use Senka to defeat Renji swiftly, but his lieutenant blocks the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 13-16 Byakuya attempts to release his Shikai, but Renji stops it with his own Shikai. Renji tells him of his long standing desire to surpass Byakuya and activates his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 17-20 Byakuya is somewhat surprised and asks when Renji acquired Bankai. Renji plainly tells him that he will never know, since he never did care about his subordinates. Renji attacks his captain, who affirms that he is indeed using a Bankai. Byakuya uses his Shikai to attack Renji's Bankai, seemingly breaking it apart. However, it reconstitutes itself, briefly forcing Byakuya to his knee.Bleach manga; Chapter 141 As Renji tries to attack again, Byakuya uses a Sōkatsui spell to disrupt the movements of his Bankai before binding Renji with Rikujōkōrō.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 1-10 Byakuya then releases his Bankai, which grievously injures Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 11-19 Byakuya tells Renji that he should be proud to still retain the form of his body after being struck by his Bankai. Renji refuses to give up and lunges at Byakuya, who uses his Bankai to immobilize him. He comments on the disappearance of Renji's Bankai and threatens to kill him. Renji tells him that he swore to his soul to save Rukia''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 143 and attempts to attack him again, but his sword breaks upon contact and he falls to the ground, defeated. Byakuya throws his scarf on top of Renji and congratulates him on having given Byakuya a superficial injury before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, page 1-13 Byakuya arrives at Rukia's execution, refusing to look at his sister.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 2-3 As Rukia's execution commences, Byakuya is greatly surprised by the interference and arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 8 Byakuya looks on as Ichigo saves Rukia''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 152, page 3 and after Ichigo easily dispatches three lieutenants, Byakuya attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 14-19 When Ichigo questions why Byakuya is not trying to save Rukia, Byakuya brushes it off, stating that Ichigo would not understand. The two clash and Byakuya states that he will kill Ichigo and execute Rukia himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 1-8 Ichigo taunts Byakuya, who releases his Shikai, only for Ichigo to counter it with Getsuga Tenshō,Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 9-19 which injures Byakuya's left hand. Byakuya activates his Bankai and injures Ichigo, who admits his error at using only his Shikai. Unimpressed, Byakuya says that he is talking as though he has already achieved Bankai, which Ichigo claims is the case.Bleach manga; Chapter 161 Byakuya does not believe him and looks on in disbelief as Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Byakuya is confused by the small size of the Bankai, but before he can attack, Ichigo gets up close, pointing the tip of his blade at Byakuya's throat, and asks him if that pride has anything to do with Rukia's execution, because if so, he will step all over it.Bleach manga; Chapter 162 When Ichigo backs off, Byakuya calls him arrogant for not attacking when he had the chance. They continue fighting until Ichigo becomes so fast that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is unable keep up with him. Byakuya begins using his hand to direct his Bankai, causing it to move even faster. However, Ichigo is able to fend it off and, before Byakuya realizes it, Ichigo appears behind him and stabs the captain. Realizing the power of Ichigo's Bankai, Byakuya promises to destroy it''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 163, page 1-19 and activates his Senkei technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 7-16 As they continue, Byakuya notes that Ichigo's movements have become slower. Byakuya calls forth one of the surrounding swords to stab Ichigo in the foot and then pierces Ichigo's shoulder with Byakurai. Byakuya commends him on having made it as far as he did, saying that he must realize by now that this is the end. He prepares for a finishing blow, but Ichigo's inner Hollow takes over and stops Byakuya's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 165 A stunned Byakuya is slashed across his chest. He regains his composure and dodges a black Getsuga Tenshō. Seeing the Hollow mask, Byakuya asks if he is a Hollow, but Ichigo rips off the mask and apologizes for the Hollow’s interference. Byakuya agrees to ignore what just transpired, but points out that neither of them have the strength to continue this for much longer. They agree to end the battle with the next blow. When Ichigo asks why Byakuya won’t save Rukia, Byakuya tells him that he will answer the question if he defeats him. Byakuya then uses the technique Shūkei, Hakuteiken and the two charge at each other, releasing a torrent of powerful reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 166 Both are badly wounded by this and Byakuya reveals his reasons for not saving Rukia. Ichigo tells him that if he was in his position, he would fight the rules. Byakuya realizes that Ichigo was fighting Soul Society's rules rather than him personally and he thinks that Ichigo has the same personality as Kaien Shiba. Byakuya then tells Ichigo that his ferocity has shattered his blade and that he will no longer pursue Rukia's death before leaving the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 167, page 1-12 Later, when Sōsuke Aizen orders Gin Ichimaru to kill Rukia, Byakuya saves her life and takes the attack with his body instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 24-25 Byakuya collapses in Rukia's arms due to all his injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 3-7 While being treated for his massive injuries by Captain Unohana, Byakuya tells Rukia the truth of her past and explains why he was conflicted for so long between his promises to Hisana and his parents, making it hard for him to determine the role he should take when she was sentenced to be executed. He then thanks Ichigo for helping him make his decision to save Rukia in the end and he apologizes to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 6-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc retrieve Hitsugaya's team on Yamamoto's order.]] Some time after attending an emergency captains meeting,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17-19 Byakuya travels to the Human World to retrieve Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team on Captain-Commander Yamamoto's order. He secretly allows Rukia and Renji to return to the Human World to assist in the rescue of Orihime Inoue, stating that he was only ordered to bring them back to Soul Society and that what they chose to do afterwards was none of his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 247, page 14-15 Hueco Mundo arc Byakuya is told that Rukia and Renji have disappeared and that the Second Division is looking for them throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 Byakuya later arrives in Las NochesBleach manga; Chapter 298, page 13-16 just in time to save Rukia from the 7th Espada, Zommari Rureaux. Byakuya refuses to tell the enemy who he is and asks him if he is the one that had injured Rukia. Zommari tells him that he is not the one but he was going to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 17-20 The pair demonstrate their speed, with Zommari claiming to have the fastest Sonido amongst the Espada and explaining that his Gemelos Sonido allows him to create quasi-clones. Byakuya criticises him for revealing his ability. Byakuya uses the Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō, Utsusemi to escape one of Zommari's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 299 After the pair exchange criticisms and taunts, Zommari releases his Zanpakutō and uses his Amor ability to take control of Byakuya's left leg. Byakuya responds by severing the tendons of his left leg. Zommari then turns his attention to the unconscious Rukia, but Byakuya shields her body with his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 1-17 Hanatarō Yamada follows Byakuya on to the battlefield, but Byakuya orders Hanatarō back in case he is caught up in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 18 When Byakuya realizes that Zommari has taken possession of his left hand, he cuts the tendons and uses a Shō spell to free Rukia from the ice, instructing Hanatarō to fall back with her. Zommari reveals that he has taken control of Rukia's head, thus taking control of her entire body and after having her slash Hanatarō across the chest, he warns Byakuya to drop his sword or he will force Rukia to slit her own throat. Byakuya then restrains Rukia with Rikujōkōrō and releases his Bankai. Zommari becomes desperate and tries to use the full range of his power to control Byakuya's Bankai, but Byakuya explains that there are too many blades for him to control and activates his "Gōkei" technique to crush Zommari.Bleach manga; Chapter 301 .]] Zommari survives and tries to use his power to gain control over Byakuya, who counters by using Dankū. Byakuya explains that when he used Kidō to stop Rukia's possession, he figured out that Zommari's ability to possess was somewhat similar to Kidō, so in turn it could be canceled out by Kidō. Zommari begs for mercy and asks him to show some compassion. He angrily shouts at Byakuya that Shinigami are arrogant, taking an unnatural authority to proclaim Hollows as evil. Byakuya, impassive, states that he fought him because Zommari attacked Byakuya's pride (referring to Rukia) and kills Zommari.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 1-17 Byakuya then instructs Isane Kotetsu to come out of her hiding place and take care of Rukia and Hanatarō.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 18-19 When Rukia wakes up while being healed Byakuya merely brushes off her concern and tells her to rest as there is a much bigger fight forthcoming.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, page 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc As Yammy Llargo is about to crush Ichigo, Byakuya fires Sōkatsui at the Espada, while Kenpachi Zaraki cuts off one of Yammy's legs. The two captains then bicker for a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 20-23 As Kenpachi begins to fight Yammy on his own, Byakuya stops Ichigo from joining the fight, telling him he has to return to the Human World. Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears with a cart, which Byakuya asks him about before Mayuri opens a Garganta. Ichigo begins to protest again, but Byakuya reminds him that his true duty is to protect Karakura Town, convincing Ichigo to go.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-18 He asks Mayuri why he chose to remain in Hueco Mundo when there must have been more things on Earth that would have piqued his curiosity. Mayuri assures him that he was not plotting anything, and adds that there are more "interesting corpses" in Hueco Mundo and that he would examine the Human World later. Byakuya says that he is surprised to hear such words coming from Mayuri, since it sounded like he believed in Ichigo and his ability to end the war.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 As Byakuya watches Kenpachi take down Yammy, the battle-crazed captain asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. Byakuya tells him that that is a job for a barbarian like Kenpachi. Yammy gets back up and fires a Cero at them. They both dodge the Cero and Byakuya releases his Bankai as they continue to bicker.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 10-19 Yammy's huge form is knocked off balance by their powerful attack and he uses his anger to transform. He warns the captains that making him angrier is the last thing they would want to do as his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 1-9 After defeating Yammy, Byakuya and Kenpachi exit a Garganta in Soul Society. The 4th Division immediately respond to their arrival, taking note that while both are standing, they are horribly injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 6-7 After their injuries are treated, Byakuya and Kenpachi, along with Shunsui, are scolded for losing their respective captain haori. When the captains take the matter lightly, with Byakuya saying he can easily replace the cheap material, Yamamoto grows even angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-5 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Byakuya is among those that placed their energy into the sword prepared by Kisuke Urahara to help restore Ichigo's powers. After Rukia stabs Ichigo with said sword, Byakuya exits a Senkaimon with several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya as he explains about Kūgo Ginjō's status as the first Substitute Shinigami to Ichigo. Hitsugaya states that he will leave the details until later.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 3 As Yukio brings each of the duels into different pocket dimensions, Byakuya is paired with Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 16 Byakuya says that he is lucky that he is the one fighting him, as Ichigo is too lenient and he cannot imagine Ichigo killing Tsukishima. Byakuya blocks Tsukishima's attack with his Shikai and reveals that he despises the way Tsukishima fights, stealing the bonds of camaraderie and torturing opponents, which he views as the height of cowardice.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 Tsukishima inserts his presence into a part of the ground using Book of the End, creating a trap which Byakuya subsequently triggers. Byakuya manages to escape from it and soon learns that Tsukishima has inserted himself into his Zanpakutō's past when he blocked a previous attack, this making him aware of all its techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 1-6 and 13-19 Tsukishima slashes Byakuya across the chest and reveals that he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area", knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get in close to Byakuya to avoid damage. Amazed that Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmizes that even his Bankai attacks will have no affect on Tsukishima, which the Fullbringer plainly agrees on.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 2 and 4-9 Byakuya reseals Senbonzakura to remove the "Hurtless Area", but Tsukishima then shows the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slicing Byakuya's blade in two. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-7 Knowing where Tsukishima will strike, Byakuya takes the risk of allowing his blades to enter the "Hurtless Area". While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades injure Byakuya's arm. Byakuya grabs some of Senbonzakura's petals and throws them through Tsukishima's chest. Admitting that he enjoyed fighting in a situation where preparation was irrelevant, Byakuya thanks Tsukishima for a joyful battle as the Fullbringer collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 8-19 Acknowledging defeat, Tsukishima asks Byakuya if he has any remorse for killing the man he claims he is thankful to before he can repay him. Byakuya admits he regrets not being able to repay him, but has no remorse for Tsukishima as he is Ichigo's enemy. He then finds the unconscious Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 and 8-9 Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya and the others turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her that they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-8 When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Byakuya is informed of his arrival and is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-8 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Byakuya and Renji attend the official funeral of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. While waiting for the cremation to begin, Byakuya tells Renji of Chōjirō's abilities and loyalty to Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 5-7 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Byakuya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort.Bleach manga; Chapters 161-164 Shunpo Master: Byakuya is probably best known for his usage of Shunpo. Although having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 11-14 * : a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 16 The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.Bleach manga; Chapter 55-56 * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17-18 Kidō Master: Byakuya has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He even uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 4 & 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 165, page 11 Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Byakuya has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. In the anime, Byakuya was able to effortlessly knock out several Shinigami guards stealthily with a single strike each. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting an immense Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. In the anime, his spiritual pressure is white. It is implied by Kōga Kuchiki that he is among the few immensely strong heads of the Kuchiki clan, further elaborating on his power level.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This was only said in the anime. Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 4-8 He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining several major injuries, Byakuya was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 164-167 During his fight with the 7th Espada, Byakuya's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if he was unaffected.Bleach manga; Chapter 300-302 During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and still was able to defeat the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, page 17, 19 Zanpakutō Senbonzakura redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Senbonzakura (spirit). : A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheath. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command .Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 35 :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, such as when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 17 The blades are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 19 In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Hurtless Area" where it does not cut anything that is within 85cm of Byakuya Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 5-6 unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 11-13 During his second battle with Ichigo, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed. Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 7-19 *'Bankai': : is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, page 4-5 The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 163 Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed three fold.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 17 Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 12-15 :Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. :* : The true form of Senbonzakura is created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, page 1-3 :* : This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It was strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that Byakuya himself has to Flash Step away.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, page 1-2 :* : This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name . Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 16-19 The wings are capable of being used for flight.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This occurred only in the anime Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. Appearances in Other Media Byakuya is playable in most Bleach video games, many having his Bankai available as well. He has also appeared in every movie released to this date. He has his own Bleach beat collection, "Yozora No Kawa" and "Listen to One Story." Trivia * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Giovanni Mirabassi's "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps." * Byakuya was ranked 7th in the most recent popularity poll with 4,010 votes.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, page 1 * His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, was voted the 5th most popular Zanpakutō in a Bleach poll and its Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (all forms) placed 25th.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 2-3 * In the Bleach best bout poll Byakuya's fight with Ichigo came in first place while his fight with Renji came in sixth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 1-3 * He has a column in the Seireitei Communication titled All About Etiquette.Bleach Bootleg, page 181 *The Shinigami Women's Association attempted to publish a Photo Collection showcasing Byakuya, called Prince of Silence but it is now experiencing difficulties. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *In the manga his scarf and kenseikan are shown to be sliver white along with his fingerless gloves, but in the anime they are all shown to be light green. Quotes *(About Renji Abarai) "I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason that he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him somewhere else."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 14 *(To Renji Abarai) "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks."Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 17-19 *(To Renji Abarai) "With your ability, you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee."Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 8 *(To Renji Abarai) "Be proud, as someone who, after being struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body."Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 5-6 *(To Renji Abarai) "Congratulations. Very admirable. That time, your fang definitely reached me."Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "When you were sentenced to death, I was dumbfounded. The oath to my parents to follow and defend the rules, or the promise to Hisana to protect her sister. Which one should I keep? Ichigo Kurosaki, you have my gratitude. Rukia, I am sorry."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 15-17 *(To Jin Kariya) "Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." *(To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level."Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-9 *(To Zommari Rureaux) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 13-15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not think so highly of yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to captains of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 17 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Absolutely not. Dealing the final blow is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself."Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 11 *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of ‘Shinigami’." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I despise the way you fight. Without ever lifting your own hand.. to steal the bonds of camaraderie and torture opponents is the height of cowardice. It is a lack of shame, deserving of death. I shall kill you and cast you aside before you finish swinging your blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 18-19 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one."Bleach''manga; Chapter 472, page 18 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "''I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Debt or not, I feel no remorse in cutting you down."Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 Battle & Events References Titles Navigation de:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains